The Story of Two Lovers
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: This story was a request from a roleplayer on Bebo, and was my FIRST ever Femslash. Alex/OC


**This fanfic was a request from AlexC1942 [bebo username] and this is my first ever, femslash, so please be kind to me!! She told me a storyline to work with and I am going to add bits in and make it a little more errrrm howd you say it....STEAMY!!! **

**Tori is a roleplay character that is potrayed on bebo, meaning I do not own her either! LOL ! **

**Thanks for the reviews on my stories guys! I love you all ! **

**If you wanna check out their profiles you could always visit my 'homepage' as its my roleplay bebo page and then Alex is in my top friends and you can find Tori from there!**

**Anyways as we say! On the with the show! Well thats what I say anyways! Lol **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alex and Tori had always had a 'special' bond, and when Alex dissapeared in order to go to the WWP, Tori was distraught.

It wasn't until years later that Alex returned, but the hurt had already been done. Tori was angry at her for leaving.

As Alex returns from town, she smiles, at Tori only to find her turn her head and go to walk off.

Alex chased after her, putting her hand on her shoulder to turn her around, "Tori! Wait! Please?"

Tori turned around and smiled, hoping she would tell her that she loves her, or that she had come back for her, so she simply waited, as Alex continued, "I need to tell you something, Its...erm...its important"

"What is it Alex?"

Alex looked down nervously and then back up into the young womans eyes, with apologetic eyes, "I'm getting married tomorrow"

Toris breathe caught in her throat, her heart seemed to stop beating and tears blurred her vision, as she turned and walked away.

Alex could do nothing but watch, as her fiancee called her, and she returned to his side.

Tori kept running and running and running until she couldn't run anymore. Tears streamed down her face, as she made her way home, to her girlfriend.

They argue, and Tori tells her lover, that she never loved her, because how can she when she loves Alex?

Her now ex-girlfriend ran from the house, as Tori sat alone, in the dark, she realised, she had no-one left. She sat at the table in her kitchen and wrote a note to Alex. She then sealed it in a pink envelope, with Alex's name written across it in curly letters, with hearts around it, and she sealed it with a loving kiss.

She placed the letter on the table, as she gathers all the tablets in her house, and sits at the table, emptying teh contents of all the containers into the pit of her stomach, and lay her head upon the table, with the letter in her hand, awaiting for death to arrive.

Her body slumped onto the table as a knock was heard on the front door.

She slipped into unconsciousness and the door opened, the key still in her hand, it was Alex.

She entered the house, calling out Tori's name, without getting an answer back.

She saw the dim light escaping from beneath the kitchen door, and pushed it open slowly.

She gasped upon seeing her, and ran to her, checking her pulse and breathing, of which both were very weak.

She called the ambulance, and picked up the letter, while holding Tori close to her, while sitting on the floor, the letter read;

"_Dear Alex,_

_I write this letter to tell you the truth. I love you, and I always have. You make me laugh, you make me smile, and you make me the happiest I've ever been. I've never loved anyone like I love you, and I never want to. I broke up with my girlfriend today, I spose she knew it would happen at some point, after all she deserves better, I never loved her, but how could I, when I love you? I only have one heart to give away, and I gave it to you, the day I met you. If you don't reach me in time, know that I love you, and always will. My love for you will never die, even if my heart stops beating._

_All my love, _

_Forever and Always_

_Tori x"_

Tears flowed down Alex's cheeks as she held the other woman close to her chest as she pulled off her engagement ring and whispered to an unconscious Tori, the words she wanted to hear, "I Love you too"

The paramedics rushed in, and started CPR straight away, the took her to hospital, with Alex holding onto her the entire way.

Tori awoke in hospital, she smiled seeing Alex asleep beside her, and their hands linked as one.

Alex stirred beside her and smiled up at her, "I love you"

Tori grinned at her, "I love you too, Alex." Her face dropped, "But......."

Alex sat on the bed beside her, and wrapped her arms around her, "We'll talk when we get home"

Tori nodded, and a few days later she was allowed out of hospital, they went back to Alex's house.

When they get home they sit on the sofa.

Alex turns to her, "Are you okay?"

She smiles, "Im better now I know you love me"

"Yeah, same here, but we need to talk"

Tori nodded, and moved forward presssing her lips against Alex's softly, and smiled.

Alex held her hands on her shoulders, "We need to talk Tori"

Tori smiled and nodded, "Later, I promise" she pressed her body against Alex's and kissed her passionately, pushing Alex back to lay down on the sofa, as she kissed down her neck, making Alex moan.

Her moans encourage Tori, as her hands slid down to remove Alex's top, their lips disconnecting for a couple of seconds before their lips met in a searing kiss, as they ground their hips against eachother.

Tori stood, taking Alex's hand and leadcing her to the bedroom, as their clothes were discarded on the way ad their bodies rubbed against eachothers, and their tongues duelled.

They arrived outside the bedroom in a few minutes, completely naked, still kissing. Tori pressed Alex to the wall, kissing down her chest and sucking her breasts, making her moans louder, and turning them both on, as they got wetter and wetter, their juices seeping from them.

Alex's hand slid downTori's naked body, as they reached her core, she slid two fingers inside her, making Tori groan loudly, and Alex smiled pumping her fingers in and out of her body.

Tori lifted her leg and wrapped it around Alex's waist so their centres rubbed against eachother as Alex fingered her harder and faster, and their tongue duelled.

Her long slender fingers curled inside the younger woman as her rhythm got harder and faster, Toris breathing was laboured, as her head was thrown back in the midst of passion, and Alex sucked Toris breast hard "Oooooh yesssssssssss Aaaaaaaaalleeeeeeeeexxx uuuuhhhh" she screamed as she came for ther first time that night.

She slid her fingers out of her pussy, her hand coated in her juices, as she smiled and sucked her juices off of her fingers, and snogged Tori.

Tori smiled, tasting herself upon the woman she loved, and she kissed down Alex's body, and sucked her breast hard, and moved lower to glide her tongue along Alex's pussy, and lapped at her center, as Alex held Toris head there, and bucked against her, her juices running over Toris face.

Tori smiled up at her "You like this baby?"

"uuhh yes!" she screamed as she too came for the first time tonight.

They made love as they moved into the bedroom, and hours later collapsed in a tangled heap, on Alex's bed, a sheet barely covering their naked bodies as they slept.

**WOAH!**

**BE KIND **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
